The present invention relates to a new cultivar of seashore paspalum (Paspalum vaginatum Swartz) that is particularly suited as a turf grass for recreational fields and golf courses. The new cultivar of the present invention is herein referred to by its cultivar name xe2x80x98SGX-6.xe2x80x99
The xe2x80x98SGX-6xe2x80x99 cultivar is a low growing halophytic grass spreading by rhizomes and stolons. The grass is particularly well suited for use on golf courses for tees and fairways mowed to ⅝ inch and for putting greens mowed to {fraction (3/16)} inch. It also suitable for lawns and athletic fields or any other area where a fine textured, close mown and low growing turf with superior salt tolerance is desired.